


The Road So Far/来时路

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Reaper Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个Dean陪伴Sam走完他的人生旅程的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road So Far/来时路

**Author's Note:**

> 死神丁出没。

01  
      Sam梦见自己开着Impala在空旷的、一望无尽的公路上飞驰。明亮的光斑如同流苏似的洒进半开的车窗，晕开在他金棕色的头发上，如同熔化了的金子。暮色苍茫，层叠起伏的山峦之间半衔着西沉的落日，彤云出岫，天边烧成炽烈的殷红。  
      他的手稳稳地搁在方向盘上。车里安安静静的，没有聒噪的摇滚乐，没有偶尔轮到他驾驶时窝在副驾驶吵吵嚷嚷的哥哥。就只是安静而已，悄无声息，沉寂在封闭的空气里。  
      过了那么多年Impala还是那么美丽，车身洗得锃亮，滚着轱辘在美利坚的土地上飞驰，不眠不休。后备箱里塞满各种假证件与管制枪支，还有一大堆跟恶魔天使有关的劳什子。Impala拖着它们跑了一辈子，不知道有没有腻烦过。  
      直到他看见路中央几米远处有个人那刻之前，Sam还在心不在焉地同情着他老哥的Baby，瞥着窗外，无意识地哼着什么曲子。他猛地瞪大了眼睛，骤然间惊出了一身冷汗，双手痉挛地握紧了方向盘，脚下用力，刺耳的刹车声随着堪堪停下在那人身前几厘米处的车头撕破了宁静的日暮。  
      澄净的挡风玻璃里映出那人裹在褪色夹克里的身影，Sam不敢置信地屏住了呼吸，那个人转过身来，弯下身，抵着Impala发烫的前盖弯下身，朝车里投去一瞥。就在那空荡荡的公路中间，身后是残阳如血的半边天幕。  
      Sam摇了摇头，仿佛终于回过神来，立刻打开了车门，从车里钻出来。旷野寥落的风立刻扑面而来，将他过长的头发吹得拂在脸上，有几缕落在眼前，好似细碎的金丝浸在深绿的湖水。  
      "Dean。"他不可置信地低呼出声。他哥哥就站在Impala的车头旁边，穿着多年前那件皮衣，破旧而微微褪色，边角泛白。Dean闻声抬起头来，明亮的眼睛清澈如初，瞳孔深处是一湖潋滟的翠色，像旋转的灿烂星云，流动在幽邃的水底，随着每一次带着战栗的凝视绽出波光。  
      "Dean，我..."他费力地开口，却不知该说什么。他的兄长只是凝视着他，隔着这么深长的岁月与久别经年，目光里褪去一切，仅余无限温柔。  
      Sam不再犹豫，一步步朝他走去，然后站定在他身前。Dean就在他眼前，那么近，身后是足以照亮地平线的殷红落日。  
      Sam伸手拥住了他，在静悄悄的暮色之中，把头埋进他的颈窝。  
      "我做到了，Dean，我做到了。"Sam哽咽着开口，不断重复道，"我关上了地狱的大门。再也不会有混账的恶魔行走人间。Cass将天堂管理得很好。再也不会有那些见鬼的邪恶力量。再也不会了。"  
      他从他哥哥的怀抱里抬起头，看到Dean缓缓展露出的微笑。"Well done，Sammy。"他听到他这样说。身后蓦地乌金西沉，白昼倾倒成覆灭的黑墨。猛然间，Dean的身体迸发出了灿烂的圣光，雪亮而耀眼，由脚底徐徐升起，将他整个人沐浴其中，模糊了他的面容。  
      他是个灵魂。Sam恍然大悟。Dean去世多年，这个只可能是他的灵魂，他现在可以肯定了。他想起很久很久以前他们处理的那个案子，那个游荡在孤独的州际公路的女鬼，迎着初升的喷薄而出的黎明化成了一团融光，缓缓消散了。她放手了，然后消失了。连灵魂都消散了。还有他们那从地狱里爬上来的父亲，在目睹了黄眼恶魔的消亡之后，化成了燃烧的金光。盘踞人世、执念多年的灵魂终于放手时，他们会消失，然后会去往何方呢？  
      天际已经布满了星斗幽然，他兄长的魂魄终于燃尽了最后一缕明亮华光，飞散在他的眼前，他甚至都来不及阻止。Sam看着透明的空气，慢慢地伸出了手："Dean？"他犹豫道，"你在吗？"  
      没有人应声。Dean消失了，又一次地，彻彻底底地。  
      Sam的心急速下坠，他猛地坐起来，从虚无的梦境中挣脱。  
  
02  
      Sam死去的时候很平静，他只是眨了眨眼，感受着滚烫的鲜血炙烤着皮肤，麻木地念出繁复的拉丁咒语，在旋转轰鸣的气流与满目耀眼的白光里用力推上了地狱的大门。断裂的铁轨因为摧枯拉朽的巨大能量被掀得拔地飞起，叮叮当当摔成一摊破铜烂铁。Sam冷静地张开了手，那把陪伴了他将近二十年的、最早从Ruby手里得到的恶魔小刀从指间滑落，坠在覆着冷霜与晨露的白草地里，又被扑面而来的狂风卷去了不知何处。  
      他眼里有一瞬点亮起来的喜悦，然后迅速熄灭了。那双眼底覆满沉寂的死灰，空洞的瞳孔中倒映出漫天的火光。  
      Sam出奇地安静，除了双脚死死扎根在地上，他满身的血污让他看上去就像个轻飘飘的死人。恶魔的哭号响彻耳畔，他无动于衷，直到最后一丝活力被榨干，生机离他而去。  
      坍塌的半边世界归于寂静，他才终于放任自己跌落进温柔的黑暗。  
      而黑暗如同茫茫流水似的包裹住他，密不透风。  
      他已经很久没有过这种安定的感觉了，自从Dean死后。Sam在虚无的幻境中闭上眼睛。那是多久以前的事了？十年前。他至今都记得那景象。Dean35岁那年，该隐血印毫无征兆地爆发，巨大的能量冲入他的身体，反噬着Dean的生命力直到它全然被透支，就像一株植物刹那间枯萎。他托住他哥哥的身体，眼睁睁地看着Dean一点点地衰弱下去，衣服染上厚重的血污。   
      Dean的表情很平静。他早就知道会有这么一天。Crowley在最开始的时候就告诉过他，如果不通过杀戮来让维持血印的平衡，终有一天，他会被它拖入深渊。Sam猜想Dean甚至庆幸血印选择了另一种方式终结了他的生命，而不是迷乱他的神智把他变成混沌不堪的怪物，杀生喋血直到万劫不复。Dean将头枕在他怀里，眼睛里有千言万语，却最终什么都没有说。没关系的，反正Sam全都明白。他们相互依偎扶持着直到一方燃尽生命的最后一缕呼吸，很多事情根本不需要明晰的言语表达。  
      这么多年来他们面对过那么多次生离死别，自己的，对方的，亲人的，朋友的，陌生人的，非人的，各种各样，再多经历一次真的形成不了什么可怕的冲击。Dean那双金绿的眼睛里还残存着最后一丝疲惫与挣扎，他临死都一直注视着Sam，这是他唯一放不下的人。Sam亲手阖上了它们，现在他终于可以休息了。  
      Sam尝试过去复活Dean。可是问遍了天使与恶魔，找遍了传说与资料，都最终证实Dean不可能再一次活过来。始祖刃在该隐血印爆发的那一刻也跟着相继消失了。该隐本人也像是人间蒸发了一样。到最后，Sam不得不逼迫自己接受这个事实，那就是无论如何，他的哥哥已经被死神带走，去了不知是天堂还是地狱抑或是哪个该死的鬼地方，再也不会回来。  
      冷静下来之后他也慢慢地止住了过度的悲伤与自暴自弃。他想起以前Castiel曾经说过，有时对于Dean来讲，死亡或许是一种解脱。Sam目睹他奔波了一辈子，只度过了四年属于自己的人生，除此之外的时间全部为别人而活。他们俩都已经为超自然力量透支了太多太多的生命，而Dean更是为此在活着的时候无穷无尽地榨干了自己。他真的是时候休息了，在经历了这么多之后。他没有理由再把他从另一个世界拖回来受罪。  
      何况，他也有自己的工作要做。Sam想起之前无疾而终的三项试炼，他离永远地地狱大门那么近，近到只剩一步之遥。恍恍然地，Sam意识到自己或许该继续这个。Dean也会希望他这么做的，把那些婊子养的恶魔通通关起来，永远地封印住，再也不会有一打打的黑眼混账行走人间。  
      Sam继续了猎魔的事业，一边打听着关于那块遗失的恶魔石碑的下落和有关地狱之门的传说。只有持续的工作才会让他无暇顾及内心由于Dean的去世而留下的鲜血淋漓的伤口。尽管他一直竭力否认，可是他兄长的死夺去了他所有的快乐与渴望，仅余一片死寂。  
      他只是不停地前行、工作，让它们填满他空荡荡的内心。  
      他用了几乎十年的时间来完成它。代价是他自己的生命。  
  
03  
      Sam睁开眼睛。温暖而明亮的金辉洒落在树梢枝头，柔和的阴影斑斑驳驳投在木屋简陋的屋顶上。记忆倏地重叠。当年他为了那三项试炼透支体力直到濒临死亡奄奄一息，就是在这个地方见到的天启死亡骑士。他来带她走，就在那个安静烧着壁炉火焰的房间，在那个木屋里。他那时已经死了。  
      这时也是。  
      灿烂的阳光从林间一缕缕地漏下，晶莹浮动的碎金落满了他的头顶。Sam推开了木屋的门，吱呀声中，屋子里掠起漫天飞尘。他们在绚丽的阳光里近乎透明般地沉浮飞舞。窗帘拉着，暖融融的壁炉里爆出劈劈啪啪的声音。  
      黑色的柔软沙发里背对着他坐着一个人，锃亮的黑皮鞋尖头几乎要挨上那一团模糊跳动着的橙色炉火。温暖的气流抚上他的全身。那人没有回头，但Sam敢肯定这就是他要找的人，或者是要找他的人。他记得这景象。当年他濒死时来过这里，只不过那时等他的是死亡骑士，而这回是另一个死神。  
      "Hello, Sam。"他听到椅子里传来一个声音。Sam走上去，那个人往身边并排的那张柔软沙发比了一个"请坐"的手势。"I've been waiting for you."  
      Sam犹疑地迈出一步，一点点走向那把空着的沙发。他的手按上了它皮质的厚实靠背。死神隔着桌子从另一边转过头，脸庞隐匿在黑色的斗篷里，只有两只眼睛闪着黯淡的微光。  
      Sam坐下来，打量着他。他以前从没见过这个死神，不是死亡骑士，不是Tessa，这个男人戴着长到拖地的古旧斗篷，大大的兜帽遮住了脸庞，整个人笼罩在死寂之中。Sam甚至都能闻到从那长袍上散发出的腐烂味道。属于死亡的气味。  
      "Well，你看上去真像个死神。"他打趣道，"所以说，我死了？"  
      "理论上来说，是的。"死神从兜帽下转过头，两人椅子中间的桌上摆着精致的茶盏，他碰也不碰。这跟死亡骑士可是截然不同。那个带着手杖的老人每次见面都在吃吃喝喝。  
      "理论上。"Sam重复道，"什么意思？"  
      "你去不了天堂，或者地狱，或者任何一个鬼魂应该去的地方。"  
      Sam疑惑道："难道我还没有死透？"  
      "不，你死透了，我可以确保这一点。但是你没发去我说的那些地方。你大概只能依附在人世间，跟你生前猎杀过的数不清的孤魂野鬼一样。你知道结局。"  
      他没有问死神为什么会知道他生前都干了什么，他想大概所有死神对这些都是了如指掌的吧。Sam皱着眉，看着这个戴着斗篷的家伙屈起手指在膝盖上一下下地轻轻敲打，问道："为什么？"  
      "因为你不肯放手。"死神平平淡淡地说道，"你对人世的执念过于深了。你一刻不愿放下，就一刻无法让你的灵魂自由。"  
      听上去很熟悉。他们见过太多这种事了。他和Dean。而每次他们都能处理得很好，除了这一回，这一回他自己成了主角。真糟糕。  
      Sam深吸了口气："好吧，那么...怎样才能让我不再继续被束缚在这个世界？我是说...呃，让我的灵魂自由什么的那些。我不想变成厉鬼。"  
      死神在兜帽下转过头来："很简单，你只要放手就行了。"  
      Sam无奈地摇头："伙计，我甚至都不知道我对具体的什么事或是什么东西还恋恋不舍，我怎么放手？"他摊开手，掌心空空如也一如他早已空荡荡的心灵，"我不知道我还对什么怀有执念，因为，唔，我觉得我已经什么都不在乎了。真的。"  
      死神仔细地打量Sam的眼睛。那双眼睛的轮廓狭长而深邃，浓密的睫毛下是一汪碧水似的清澈的深绿，在阳光下那颜色会变浅近乎透明，像是有璀璨星子溅落其中，又像是烟晶折射而出的流动华光。"你的眼睛里没有生机。"死神端详了一会儿，毫无感情地评价。Sam无动于衷，那一汪清凌凌的湖泊甚至都没有一丝丝的涟漪，"一定发生过什么事情，让你......"  
      Sam失笑，打断了他："在我见过的所有死神中，就数你最是个话唠。你到底是来收我的灵魂的，还是来为我做心理分析的？"  
      死神耸了耸肩，从善如流地闭上嘴。他放下一直翘着的腿，扑了扑袍子上的灰："鉴于你都不知道你到底放不下什么...Well，现在我们只能用一个麻烦一点的方法来找出来了。"他利落地从椅子里站起来，整张脸都隐没在兜帽下面，黑漆漆的一团阴影。"走吧，我们出去。"  
      Sam没有动弹："什么方法？"  
      "你再走一遍整个人生，我们就能找出来你还没放下你生命里的什么东西。"死神平稳地说道。"Well，如果它还存在于你生命里的话。"  
      "等等，这是什么意思？再走一遍我的人生？"  
      "就是浏览一下你的人生历程。回顾一下...那些记忆片段什么，一个短暂的旅程，whatever。"死神系上斗篷的银搭扣，他有一双修长有力的手，"你只要跟着我就行了。出门就是。放心好了，虽然你活了41年，但这用不了多长时间。"  
      Sam坐在沙发里思索着，想着这些话中的含义："Fine……我想大概只能这样了。"炉火噼啪跳动了一下。Sam站起身来，他湖绿的眼睛像模糊了的宝石。  
      死神微笑起来。这并不是说Sam具有能看穿那个黑漆漆的斗篷的透视眼，可是他就是能感觉得到。那个人小小地微笑了起来。他不知道为什么。死神通常是不会微笑的。  
  
04.  
      长长的袍子下面伸出一只手，从容地推开了木门。"吱呀"一声，绚烂的阳光照进了室内。"出去就是，"死神告诉他，"每个人的人生旅程会以不同的形式所体现出来，有的人是一条长长的望不到尽头的路，有的人会是一级一级向上攀升的阶梯，你活了多少岁，就有多少级。"他说着完全将门洞开，一片金光里，呈现在Sam眼前是宏伟而宽阔的楼梯。金辉与流光仍不断从云端洒落，蒸腾的雾气由最底部的台阶升起。戴着长斗篷的死神站在他身前一米远的地方由兜帽底下回望。他是那个即将陪他再看过一遍他整个人生的人。  
      "嘿，dude，你能不能把你的帽子摘下来？"Sam忍不住说道，"好歹也是马上要把我的人生一览无余的人，我想看看你长什么样。"  
      死神拒绝了他："不好意思，工作规定。"  
      "Seriously？都是死神了还有什么不能给人看的？我可是要把整个毕生经历都暴露出来，你就不能让我知道你长什么样？"  
      "就是不能。"  
      "好吧。"Sam不再要求，反正他也不在乎。他努力忽视自己在接下来回顾人生的时候都要面对一个兜帽这一事实。  
      "要是准备好了就开始吧，"死神的声音无悲无喜，只有一种处于工作状态的平静与冷酷，"每一级台阶对应你人生处于该年龄时的一段记忆。一共有四十一级。"  
      Sam看着他，依言迈上了第一级台阶。脚底触及坚实的石砖，周遭的环境蓦然间风起云涌。暖阳照耀下的苍翠幽林消失了，宽阔的台阶一侧出现了模模糊糊的虚影。  
      破旧的汽车旅馆。黯淡的阳光从薄暮的天际透进有点脏兮兮的窗户里。窗台上堆着一线白融融的盐堆。他们年轻的父亲，John，坐在桌子前往床这边望着。地板上有两个年幼的孩子。那个看上去差不多有五岁大的是Dean，小得像个洋娃娃似的婴儿宝宝无疑就是自己。想到这点Sam甚至有点微微羞红了脸。他听见了死神的轻笑声。  
      "你小时候很可爱。这是你几岁——一岁的时候吗？"  
      "我想是的。"Sam哼道。注视着这一幅景象。小Sam开始尝试着迈出第一步。他伸出一只被白色棉袜包裹着的脚，踩在了木质地板上，摇摇晃晃地朝着自己的哥哥走过去。Dean也只是小小的、软乎乎的一团，金发蓬松地贴着脸颊，大大的绿眼睛里盈满温柔的笑意。"Come on，Sammy！"他逗着他的弟弟，声音那么清脆而稚嫩。小Sam艰难地试图保持平衡，可是他太小了，还不足以维持坚定的步伐。他摔倒了，脸朝下"啪"地摔在了地上，开始哇哇大哭。Sam羞窘不已，下意识去看死神的反应。  
      "我发誓我没有在笑话你，真的。"戴斗篷的家伙一本正经地澄清。Sam发誓他一定正在兜帽底下偷笑。  
      画面里的小Dean几乎是立刻奔上去扶起了他弟弟。小手笨拙地擦去他的眼泪。小Sam还在哇哇哭个不停，软绵绵的身子靠在Dean怀里。John一直坐在桌子旁边看着这两个孩子，手边摊开着写了一半的日记，脸上混合着骄傲与欣慰的笑容。这大概是他们颠沛流离的生活里唯一能够让他的心情明亮起来的事情。  
      虚影抖动着，然后一点点消散了。Sam猛地喘了一口气，他还沉溺在那有着温暖色调的回忆里。他知道Dean从小就照顾他，从他还不会记事的时候就开始了，可是亲眼所见的冲击力还是让他喉咙发痛。死神平静地等待着他，长长的衣角被风吹得微微浮动。  
      "你好了吗？"半晌之后他问。  
      "好了。"Sam说道，尽力忽视自己的嗓音有多嘶哑。他看着脚下的台阶，迈上了第二级。  
      回忆如同一个漩涡。  
      6岁的Dean踮着脚在厨房的台子上捣鼓麦片，桌上放着一把猎枪和John留下的字条。2岁的Sam坐在儿童座椅里，眨着一双亮晶晶的眼睛等待着他的哥哥。Dean在摆弄热水壶时不小心烫伤了手，他条件反射地痛呼出声，被烫了的那块皮肤迅速地泛红。  
      Sam在桌子那边发出了细细的呼唤声："Dean？"  
      "It's okay, Sammy." Dean立刻柔声安抚道，眼睛里却因为痛楚泛出一层薄薄的泪水。他咬牙忍了下去，颤抖着手端起对他而言太过沉重的水壶，将滚烫的热水注入碗中，又用勺子搅和了一会儿，把它端给了桌子边的Sam。  
      "快吃吧，daddy还要等一会儿才回来。"可是Sam注视着Dean，后者正别扭地翘着他的手不碰到粗糙的桌面。  
      "Dean，怎么了？"2岁的Sam用软软的声线发问，清澈的眼睛看到他哥哥被烫伤泛红的手指。Dean冲他绽开一个笑容："没事的，只是烫到了。你以后也要小心。不过没关系，我会帮你，你不会被烫的。"  
      "疼吗？"Sam的表情似懂非懂，他并没有完全理解Dean的解释。他只知道他哥哥看上去很难受。他冲Dean伸出了手，稚嫩的五指张开着似是在要求着什么东西。Dean眼里的温柔几乎能滴落下来，他宠溺地笑了笑，把自己的手搭了过去。Sam小心地握住他被烫伤了的手指，凑在自己嘴边吹了吹。  
      Dean抚摸着他的脑袋，他软绒绒的金发。"谢谢你，Sammy。"他说，尾音快乐地上扬。  
      画面旋转着淡出。Sam看上去像被人钉在了原地。他张了张嘴，却一时没有说出话来。  
      "唔，令人怀念，是吧？"死神淡漠地出声，"我能理解，但是必须提醒你一下，后面还有三十九级。而且据我所知，你人生很多重要的事情都发生在那三十九级里面。所以..."  
      Sam费解地看着他，湖绿色的眼睛里蒙着水汽。  
      "......所以不用对着两个毛孩子痛哭流涕。"  
      Sam暴躁地说道："你不懂。"死神微微一哂。Sam抬起衣袖擦了擦脸，又迈上了第三级。  
      回忆铺天盖地地淹没了他。  
      ......  
      直到第十九级。  
      盛夏的最后一天，夜凉如水，伴随着悠悠的蝉鸣。Impala停在长途客车站的外面，洗得锃亮的外皮倒映着清澈的月华。  
      "我有我的生活，Dean。"19岁的Sam，已经有了他未来时的轮廓，正表情激烈地反驳他的兄长，"你和爸爸，你们哪个人都不能用猎魔来束缚住我，我说真的。伙计，你不想选择一个正常的人生，可是我想。我想逃离这种生活。我要去斯坦福，你听到我了。"  
      23岁的Dean就站在Impala旁边看着他，翡翠一般的眼眸里如冰如霜，笼罩着寂静的寒夜。  
      "我退出了，永远的。"Sam这样宣誓，他看上去也快崩溃了，让人感觉他就是在迫不及待地想要逃离这个诅咒，"我不想再这样下去了。"  
      Dean一言不发地注视着他，目光一寸一寸地崩裂。  
      "Well，whatever。"他没有撂什么狠话，只是喑哑地吐出这一句话。  
      Sam在他的注视中紧了紧肩上的背包，头也不回地走出他的人生。  
      ......  
      第二十二级。  
      Dean开着Impala来斯坦福找他。溜进他的宿舍，被他在黑暗中按倒在地上。  
      他又开始了无休无止的猎魔旅程。  
      "你后悔吗？"一直陪着他的、沉默不言的死神忽然发问，兜帽歪了一下，他伸手扶正。  
      "后悔什么？"  
      "后悔跟你哥哥走了。"死神说，"如果你当时不跟他走，你的女友就不会死，也不会有后面一系列乱七八糟的事情。足够让你后悔一生的事情。"  
      Sam看上去有点不可置信，他似乎在思考为什么死神问他这个问题。  
     "当然不。"他思索了一会儿后说，"Azazel不会放过我的，所以Jess照样会死。这一切都是已经策划好的。而且...而且我想，大概我注定了就要走这条路。我没法拥有那种normal apple-pie life，那不适合我。所以..."他耸耸肩，"何况我也不会把我哥丢在外面。他都来找我了。我怎么能够拒绝？"  
      死神若有所思地沉默了一会儿："我想也是。"  
      ......  
      第二十四级。  
      Sam终于看到了赶来的Dean和Bobby。谢天谢地。他又冷又怕，几乎就要一步扑进他哥哥的怀抱里。  
     下一刻，黑人Jake用一把匕首捅进他背后，扭动刀柄生生切断了他的脊髓。他倒下了，画面里Dean一瞬间就冲了上来，接住他摇摇欲坠的身体，将他的头按在自己肩膀。  
      "没事了，Sammy，没事了。我接住你了。"Dean惶恐地一遍遍重复，尽管眼神已经绝望地熄灭了，"没事了，我会照顾好你的......"  
      "我猜他一定只想让你做个孩子，哪怕再多一刻也好，这样你就永远不必承受那些苦痛。"死神悠然地评价道，在记忆的画面徐徐消散之后。  
      Sam难以置信地皱眉："你说什么？"他看上去莫名其妙的。  
      "你不知道我哥哥在想什么，是吧？我是说，不会也是 _你_ 收了他的灵魂吧？"Sam提高了声音。  
      "呃，事实上，不。"死神说，有点不安地蹭了蹭脚尖，"没什么，别紧张，我只是猜猜。"  
      ......  
      第二十五级。  
      Lilith打开门，把咆哮的地狱犬放进来，它们撕碎了Dean。Dean躺在他怀里，睁着空洞无光的绿眼睛，半身溅满了血污。Sam抱着他，用手捂住那些大到可以让肠子都流出来的伤口，眼泪嘀嘀嗒嗒地落下来。  
      "你哭得可真伤心。"死神在一旁评价。他的声音有点怪怪的。  
      "Dude，那是我哥哥。"Sam好心提醒道，"我不可能看着他被猎犬咬死却无动于衷。"  
      死神静默着，他似乎想要说什么，可是最终又放弃了开口。  
      ......  
      第二十六级。  
      他们为了恶魔血的事在不大的汽车旅馆里打得不可开交。Dean躺在一地碎玻璃里朝他喊道："你一旦走出了这个房间，就再也别回来。"  
      Sam擦掉脸上的血，定定地看着他，然后拧开了门，砰地摔上。  
      "你当时在想什么？"死神难以置信地问道，"别误会，我只是看到一路走来你都很爱你的哥哥，为什么现在一个恶魔小妞就把你拐跑了？"  
      "我被她骗了，"Sam阴沉地说道，不忍心再去看画面里Dean绝望的眼神，"我以为杀死Lilith可以阻止封印的破坏，没想到恰恰开启了它。而且我一心想要复仇，而复仇需要更强大的力量，所以我喝恶魔血，结果上了瘾。"  
      "复仇？Lilith？你找她复仇仅仅是因为她曾经放地狱犬咬死了你哥哥？"  
      "算是。"Sam心不在焉地说。他不太喜欢这一部分记忆，想快点过掉。  
      "你应该知道就算没有她，你哥哥做了交易，他还是会死。"  
      "不，那不一样。而且如果我们杀了Lilith——她是掌管交易的那个恶魔，Dean就有机会活下来。"Sam说着，已经有点不耐烦了，"我们可以继续了吗？"  
      "天哪。"死神轻声说道，"你应该告诉你哥哥你这么不顾一切的初衷是为他复仇。"  
      "什么？"Sam摇了摇头，"不——他应该知道的，就算他不知道也没关系，我——"他忽然有点语塞，"Anyway，到最后还是可以补救的。"  
      "但是这样起码能让他少伤心一点，你们也不至于这样互相误会。"死神发出遗憾的叹气声。"算了，不要再管它了。"  
      ......  
      第二十七级。  
      他们从天堂回来，Dean从Castiel手里接过那个他戴了三十多年的护身符，转身将它丢进了垃圾桶。  
      Sam注视着这一幕，脸上依旧露出了伤痛不已的表情。  
      "怎么了啊？"死神问道，"那是什么？那个你哥哥丢掉的东西？"  
      Sam眯起眼睛看他："说真的，你是我见过的话最多的死神，你是怎么做到有那么多话要说的？你那么好奇我的人生吗？"  
      "Well，事实上......"死神声音里透出一点窘迫，这他妈的让他一点儿都不像个死神，"是的。"他真诚地说道。  
      "你真是......"Sam无可奈何地看着他，又不忍心拒绝，毕竟他已经把大半个人生都展现给他看了，"好吧，那是个护身符，是我小时候送给Dean的。那次我们去了趟天堂又回来，我伤了Dean的心，他就把它丢掉了。"  
      "你没有捡回来？"  
      "什么？——噢，没有。"Sam说道，"我挺想捡的，但我...我也很伤心，所以就没顾得了那么多。"  
      "你在天堂做了什么惹得他不高兴？"死神问道。 _见鬼的好奇心。_  
      "我的天堂里没有他。"Sam淡淡地说，"没有他，没有跟家人有关的一切。Dean很伤心。"  
      "为什么？"死神扬起了头，Sam猜想他兜帽下的脸一定很迫不及待，"天堂是每个人觉得最幸福的地方，由最美好的回忆组成。你这么爱他，为什么天堂里没有他？"  
      Sam似乎也被难住了："我...我不知道。大概因为我和Dean的美好回忆太多了？不，并不是。其实...其实，我说，每个人的天堂一般是某个回不去的地方或者是某段你所向往的却再也回不去的记忆吧？"  
      "应该是的。"  
      "关于Dean我没有什么回不去的地方，我是说，曾经跟他一起待过的地方与经历过的事情。我只要还与Dean呆在一起，就没有什么是回不去的。天堂是我向往的一些东西。Dean并不算是我所向往的，因为我已经得到了。得到了还需要向往吗？"  
      "这大概说得通。"死神的声音被罩在斗篷里显得闷闷的。  
      "你 _到底_ 为什么要问这么多啊？"Sam几乎要伸手去拉他的兜帽，"你到底是哪个？我见过你们之中的一些。"  
      "我是新来的。"死神信誓旦旦地说，"规矩就是新来的要带着斗篷。"  
      Sam并不相信，但也只得说："好吧。"  
      ......  
      第二十九级。  
      Crowley被绑在教堂的椅子里，桌子上是抽满人类血液的注射器。镜像里的Sam看上去跟外面的这个一模一样。颀长、高大，蓬松的金棕色头发和幽深的绿眼睛。画面里的这个跌跌撞撞的，掌心有一道口子在沥沥拉拉地滴着血。Dean站在他身前："没有你我做不成这个。"  
      "可是即便有我你也做不成。你觉得我搞砸了一切，你说我需要一个监护人，记得吗？"Sam磕磕绊绊地说着，眼睛里浸满了水光，"等到下一回你觉得我不能够被信任时你会怎么办？去相信另一个天使，另一个——另一个吸血鬼？你不知道那是什么感受——"  
      "你真的这么想？"死神又开始喋喋不休了。 _又一次。_ 这简直无法忍受。"Seriously？"  
      "还有十一级台阶就完事了。你可以安静一会儿，真的，尝试着别问这问那。你不会对每一个灵魂都这样吧？对着人家的人生刨根问底。你竟然没有丢掉工作。"  
      死神咽下抱怨的嘀咕："我想你大概需要一个人陪你聊聊天什么的。"  
      "我不需要，谢谢。"Sam礼貌地说道，"特别是针对我的人生的好奇的叽里呱啦。"  
      "好吧，我其实只是为了提醒你别忘了我们为什么要这么干。"死神好脾气地说道，"我在帮你找到底是什么东西是你放不下的。顺说一句，你发现了吗？"  
      "没有。"Sam摇了摇头，缓和了语气，"这些过去的事情我都已经放下了。"  
      ......  
      第三十级。  
      Metatron将天使之刃捅进了Dean的胸口。Dean抬起头来看到他，破碎的眼神一点点涣散。Sam冲上去扶住他的头，扯下一块手帕按住他不断冒血的伤口。鲜血染红了一大片衣料。  
      Sam沉默地注视着这一段记忆直到它最终消散，忽然说道："等等。"  
      死神在他前面几部的地方回过头来："怎么了？"  
      "You know what, 这一次，是我把他推向死亡的。"Sam苦涩地说道。  
      死神奇怪地笑了："你怎么忽然有兴趣跟我说这些了？"  
      "我怨恨他瞒着我塞了一个天使到我身体里面，直接造成了我们的一个朋友的死亡。我不断地伤害他，Dean不顾一切地想要弥补他的过错，结果给自己弄了个该死的血印。那玩意儿让他精神极度不稳，我不断地逼他，直到他试图杀死Metatron然后被杀。"Sam的声音里带着深深的自责，"如果有说什么放不下，大概是这个吧，我一直在为这件事后悔。"  
      死神花了些功夫消化他所说的事情，然后点了点头："Fine，你应该不会说错。"  
      Sam还停留在原地没有动弹。"真的，"他说道，"如果我当初不让他去搞那个劳什子的血印，他或许现在还活着。你知道吗？Dean最后就是因为——"  
      "不，不是你的错，别说了。"死神飞快地打断他，然后他自己也愣怔了一下，"我是说，既然你已经找到了，就说服你自己放下它。你来这儿的目的就是为了放手，不是吗？"  
      "是啊，但是..."  
      "你可以这样想。就算没有你，Dean可能照样会接受那个血印，无论是因为他与它的渊源还是为了杀死Abbadon和Metatron。"  
      "嗯......"  
      "你不能因为这一件事就一直背负着沉重的累赘。你看，你甚至都没法去天堂，或是地狱，任何地方。你必须放下它。"  
      "好吧，好吧。"Sam呼出一口长长的气，"我想我可以放下它了。走吧。赶快离开这里。我受够了，这些回忆。"他揉着头发，忽然紧锁眉头，"等等，你刚刚说Abbadon——你怎么会知道Abbadon？"  
      "呃，人人都知道她，不是吗？"  
      "不，你刚刚提到Dean想要杀死Abbadon。你怎么会知道这个？"Sam抿紧了嘴唇，"你收了他的灵魂，对吗？"  
      "我——我，是的，没错。"死神最终妥协道，"事实上，他是我做这个工作起收的第一条灵魂。"  
      "你也看了他的人生吗？"Sam问，他挑起眉，"他去了哪儿？天堂？还是——"他没有问出口。  
      "事实上，我不知道。"死神有点躲躲闪闪的，他又开始蹭他的脚尖，"我负责把灵魂送到——送到相当于一条路上或是一个门前，至于终点或是门后，也就是说他们最终会去的地方，我不清楚。"  
      "谢谢你。"Sam最终说道。  
      ......  
      第三十一级。  
      该隐血印毫无征兆地爆发。巨大的能量几乎把Dean撕得粉碎。他的生命以肉眼可见的速度迅速流逝，如同一株植物的枯萎，一瞬间就没了呼吸。  
      Sam揽着他的脖子，悲伤到无法呼吸。  
      ......  
      第三十五级。  
      Sam让Cass去打听现世的先知与恶魔碑的下落。他在地堡附近给Dean修葺了一个简单的墓。他已经基本平静下来，逐渐接受了那个无论何时对他而言都十分可怕的事实。虽然有的时候，在静谧的夜晚，他会把Impala开得老远，停在郊外的草丛里，坐下来静静开一瓶啤酒，望着天上的星星，想一想那个曾经和他一起看的人。  
      ......  
      第三十七级。  
      Cass告诉了他先知的下落。Sam请他去了酒吧，对他说："我准备关上地狱之门。"  
      天使的蓝眼睛里有沉静的悲伤："我知道，Sam。你找那些东西，我当然知道你要干什么。但你清楚这样的代价。"  
      Sam冲他微笑。  
      "我知道。Dean之前和我就准备这么干，我们差一点就成功了。如果他能知道，他会很高兴我又有机会把那个见鬼的门关上。"  
      Castiel摇了摇头："我十分确信他更希望你好好活着。"  
      Sam望着他的眼睛，缓慢地说："You know what，Cass？之前Dean总说没有我他就活不下去，事实上，没有他，我也一样。"他说着站起来，椅子腿在地板上滑出一声尖利的响声，淹没在酒吧的嘈杂与喧嚣中。天使悲悯地看着他，最终说道："那么祝你好运，Sam。"  
      ......  
      第四十一级。  
      Dean死后的第十年，Sam关上了地狱之门。  
      所有的影像都消失了。他们站在最后一级石阶上，回首望下去，是层层叠叠的台阶，起伏如整齐的山峦，穿插在漂浮的云海中。  
      "应该有一扇门出现的。"死神焦急地说道，"你找到了执念，放手，这里应该会出现门。可是为什么没有？"  
      Sam一直沉默地看着他，湖绿色的眼睛里藏满情绪："我不知道，大概不是那个执念吧。"  
      死神转过头来："什么？不是那个？你在开玩笑吗？刚刚不是说好了——"  
      "我现在知道了，"Sam打断他。  
      "是什么？"   
      "我想见我的哥哥。"Sam扬声说道。  
      死神的声音戛然而止。  
      "不。"他本能地回绝，"你不能...他不想见你。"  
      Sam摇了摇头："我现在很清楚了。我没法对Dean放手，除非让我见他一面。我十年没见过他了，以除了梦境之外的任何形式。"  
      "你没法对你哥哥放手？"  
      Sam咬了咬下唇。"是的，我想是这样。"Sam点头说道，眼睛里有宛如深海一般浓烈的思绪，"你就...让我见见他吧。我想知道他去哪儿了，过得好不好，我还要告诉他我关上了地狱之门。他会很高兴的。"  
      死神的兜帽在微微轻颤："他知道的。"  
      "我要见他。Please。"  
      长长久久的沉默，和死神低低的叹息。  
      "Well done，Sammy。"他毫无征兆地开口。  
      梦境与现实重叠起来。Sam猛地睁大眼睛，错愕地后退了一步。在他惊讶的目光里，死神伸出双手摘下了黑漆漆的斗篷。那底下赫然是Dean的脸。  
  
05.  
       _"你没法去天堂。"Death坐在沙发里说道，林间的阳光漏进窗户。他手边桌子上放着盛有墨西哥鸡肉卷的盘子，"你不尝尝吗，Dean？这是我迄今为止吃过的最好吃的鸡肉卷。"  
      "呃——不，暂时不。"Dean说，在他身边的软皮沙发里坐下，"所以，我死了？"  
      "是的，我可以肯定这一点。"  
      Dean盯着死亡骑士手杖上的某一点看，消化着这个事实。  
      "死透了，不可能再复活？"  
      "是的，我亲手肯定的这一点。"  
      "Well，那我肯定是没有机会了。"Dean苦笑，"那么说吧，我会去哪儿？天堂，地狱，还是炼狱？"  
      "都不是。"Death说着，放下了手里的食物。"你去不了。你没有放手。你还有残存的执念。你会不得不被强行攀附于那个你已经不属于的活人的世界。"  
      "我没有放手——come on，我没有放手？我放开了一切。"  
      "不，你没有。"Death笃定地说道。  
      Dean瞪着他。  
      "我会被迫变成一个游荡的鬼魂，是吗？像——像我之前猎杀过的那种？"  
      "是的，但对于你来说更糟。该隐血印已经损伤到了你的灵魂，它已经虚弱到不足以返回人世。"死亡骑士将双手交叠着放在膝盖上，声音是一如既往的平滑，"出了这间屋子，你无处可去，说不定会立即消失。永远地，我是说。"  
      Dean露出一个无所谓的笑："那我该怎么办？"  
      "你可以为我工作。"Death像是早已准备好了说这番话，"戴上我的戒指，收取濒死的灵魂。"  
      Dean犹豫着，他想起上一次干这个工作时他把一切都搅得乱七八糟。  
      "这样的话，你说不定哪一天你就会要收你弟弟的灵魂。这是你惟一还能见他一面的机会。既然你都没法做个鬼魂。"Death摸上他手指上的戒指，转动着他，声音不断流淌，"你有机会亲自感知他的死亡方式、他一生的情况。你觉得呢？"  
      他已经完全摘下了戒指。他知道Dean会同意。正如他也知道Dean不再见他弟弟一面就永远去不了天堂或者地狱。他没有放手。Sam就是他的执念。  
      Dean接过了那个银色的小东西，他戴上了它。  
      "还有。"他要求道，榛绿的眼睛在流动的金辉里折射出星云一样的翠色波光，"我需要一个斗篷。我不能让人知道。"_  
      
06.  
      死神站在他面前，脱掉兜帽，赫然便是Dean的面容。Sam如同被雷击了一般战栗起来，Dean变成了死神和刚刚陪他一同走过了一生旅程的人是Dean这两个事实不断挤压着他的心。  
      "你的灵魂自由了，Sam。"Dean朝他微笑。第四十一级台阶向外延伸出了长长的公路。  
      他可以放手了。Sam往前迈了一步，他见到了Dean。他的灵魂自由了。  
      Dean从那滑稽的兜帽里看着他，榛绿色的眼睛如同湖水一样，里面满盛着的情感浓烈而深沉，一如当初。  
      "我也自由了。"他说。  
      然后，他消失了。  
      Sam猝不及防，唤道："Dean？"  
      四下里只有回音。身后层叠起伏的台阶早已消散，他只有沿着公路走向未知的远方，走向不知是天堂还是地狱的何处。  
      孤独的州际公路绵长而广阔，无穷无尽，他却才走了几步就到了尽头。视野里一栋房子，像极了许多年前他们在劳伦斯的家。  
      Sam推开门走了进去。屋子里点着暖融融的灯光，而Dean坐在餐桌前冲他微笑。  
      于是他可以肯定这必定是天堂。  
      他们的天堂。  
  
      END


End file.
